


Свет и тени

by Rehn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehn/pseuds/Rehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Тогда это будет нашим последним ужином.<br/>— В этой жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свет и тени

Тьма сгущалась над Уиллом, ввинчиваясь в него глубоко, пуская корни. Все сквозило: "последний, последний", последний акт, последний ужин, последняя смерть. Его подбрасывало и швыряло на гладкие скалы, он соскальзывал с них, падая снова, в последнюю пропасть.  
Пот прошиб его, когда Ганнибал заставил его обхватить коленями свои бока; глаза Уилла закатились, а снизу вверх, в глубине, за солнечным сплетением, словно добела раскаленный меч, прошел спазм удовольствия, находя выход через глотку.  
Услышав надтреснутый, сочащийся похотью стон, Ганнибал отрывисто выдохнул ему на ухо, медленно выходя из горячего тела и с силой вонзаясь в него вновь.  
Уиллу хотелось выть, скулить, но воздух между ними, пропитанный кровью и смертью, иссушил его язык, обветрил губы и стянул связки, оставив лишь возможность время от времени стонать. Закрыв глаза, он двигался навстречу тьме, выталкивая свет из своего тела потом и слюной.  
— Делай, что пожелаешь.  
Позволение, после того как результат уже не важен. Он знает, Уилл знает, и что бы Грэм сейчас ни делал — и ни желал — уже ничего не изменится. И это делает его свободным, в той самой извращенно-правильной манере Ганнибала.  
Уилл обнимает его крепко, так, что если приложит еще силы, то с легкостью задушит его, зажав шею Ганнибала между плечом и запястьем. Он вскидывает колени еще выше, открываясь и желая почувствовать Ганнибала в себе еще ближе, еще глубже, еще чаще. Уилла бьет мелкая судорога.  
Постель — не лучшее место для размышлений, но он не может избавиться от калейдоскопичных картин в своей голове: тени, видимые краем глаза, разрастаются, ветвятся рогами, поглощая стены, выползают из них и обретают объем, а затем остриями растут внутрь комнаты, и вот, если сейчас Уилл пошевелится, то черные отростки вспорят его кожу, оставят крупные колотые раны, выпустят из него всю кровь, весь свет и заменят его на тьму.  
Искаженное восприятие, когда Ганнибал начинает двигаться в нем все быстрее, утаскивая под океанскую гладь, дальше, в самую глубокую впадину, до дна которой не может достать ни один прожектор, каким бы мощным он ни был: свет только рассеивается и тонет, пожираемый тенью; это искаженное восприятие заставляет его опереться ступнями на постель и двигать бедрами навстречу, еще ближе, еще сильнее, еще чаще. Чувствовать скользящий в себе ствол и думать, что только так — правильно, что он не хочет, чтобы этот раз был последним, не хочет завершения, только остаться и жить дальше, в этом ли мире или в другом, хочет переселения душ и встретиться с ним снова, и снова с головой окунуться в опасные игры, и быть утянутым на дно.  
Уилл открывает глаза, а тени рогов уже проросли в его кожу, и кровь стекает из ран, черная с алыми отблесками. И лицо над ним — черное, острое, смоляное, с белыми прозрачными глазами, ужасное. Тени рогов держат намертво, парализуя мышцы, только внутри что-то бешено пульсирует. Уилл переводит взгляд выше и понимает, что все эти тени растут из головы существа. Самого Голода, самого Ужаса, самой Смерти. Он стискивает широкие жилистые плечи, впивается в них ногтями, представляет до грани абсолютной уверенности, что холодные лапы голодного бога сейчас вырвут его сердце и сожрут, пачкаясь кровью, и в этот момент чувствует, что вот он — апогей существования, и со стоном страха, вожделения и облегчения кончает. 

— Что ты видел?  
— Тебя.


End file.
